


All Along the Watchtower

by GirthMan



Series: DC Comics Commissions [7]
Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Creampie, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Excessive Pre-Cum, Excessive Pre-come, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Female Ejaculation, Femdom, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Muscles, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Pre-Come, Pre-Cum, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Role Reversal, Rough Sex, Shapeshifting, Sharing, Somnophilia, Superpower Sex, Superpowers, Thighs, Unconscious Sex, Urethral Play, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, ruined orgasm, urethral insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirthMan/pseuds/GirthMan
Summary: CommissionWith most of the Justice League away on a mission to deep space, it's up to Nate to keep the female residents of the Watchtower satisfied!With some help from Zatanna, he fucks his way through some of the most powerful women around!
Relationships: Big Barda/Original Male Character, Courtney Whitmore/Original Character(s), Platinum/Original Male Character, Zatanna Zatara/Original Male Character
Series: DC Comics Commissions [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1059977
Kudos: 13





	All Along the Watchtower

“You know, sometimes I’m jealous of how lucky you are,” Kara grumbled.  
  
Nate simply shrugged at the video chat screen in response. Kara pouted and crossed her arms.  
  
“I’m stuck helping the Lanterns clean up their space-messes, and there _you_ are, about to blow your load for the…” She paused and scratched her head. “How many times _have_ you cum today, anyway?”  
  
Nate’s response was stalled as he grunted in response to Platinum doubling her efforts beneath the desk. The robotic woman’s throat twisted and pulsed around Nate’s cock, stroking and milking him as she simultaneously bobbed her head along his shaft, keeping her lips wrapped tightly around it. She hummed cheerily to herself as she held up three fingers in front of the camera.  
  
“Three times!” she called out from the back of her head. “We’re shooting for four right now!”  
  
“ _Fuck,”_ Kara gasped, not-so-subtly sneaking one of her hands off-screen as she bit her lip. “You’re really not helping… I’ve been so damn horny since I left… I haven’t gotten off in weeks…”  
  
“That reminds me,” Nate said, scooting his chair back and pulling Platinum along with him to present her to the camera. “Thanks for the present! It’s been an _amazing_ few weeks with her around!”  
  
“Thanks for letting me play with your boyfriend, Kara!” Platinum chirped, still speaking perfectly with a mouthful of cock. “He’s _sooo_ tasty!”  
  
Kara let out a tiny squeal as she shuffled in her seat, nibbling her finger as she leaned toward the screen.  
  
“ _Ooh,_ she’s good, isn’t she?” Kara breathed. “Definitely a keeper! Move the camera closer so I can get a better look…”  
  
Nate obliged, detaching the camera from the top of the screen and bringing it down to waist-level. He positioned it to the side, holding it there to give Kara a better view of Platinum as she eagerly gobbled his cock.  
  
“How’s this?” Nate asked.  
  
“ _Perfect,”_ Kara replied. “Hmmm…” She cocked her head as she carefully observed Platinum’s technique. “Hey, Platinum… Try to focus more on the tip… It’ll drive him crazy…”  
  
“Like _this?”_ Platinum asked, pulling her head back.  
  
With only Nate’s cockhead still in her mouth, Platinum’s tongue began to vibrate. Nate gasped as the robotic woman began swirling her tongue around his tip. She kept her lips wrapped tight around him as she toyed with his balls, gently massaging and tickling them with her fingertips. Loud _slurps_ filled the room as Platinum bobbed her head ever so slightly, moving _just_ enough to milk Nate’s head as her tongue explored just beneath his foreskin.  
  
“ _Mmm,_ I can tell he’s loving that,” Kara remarked, her face growing redder as she sped up below the belt. “Play with his hole now… I want you to suck a load straight out of him…”  
  
“ _Ah!_ F-Fuck, Kara,” Nate gasped. “It’s not fair if you’re the only one who gets a show…”  
  
Kara smirked and reached for her camera. She tilted it down and pushed her chair back, spreading her legs to give Nate a good look under her skirt. Her lack of panties gave him an even better view. Kara’s pink, puffy little slit was absolutely drenched in arousal. A pool of juices was spreading on her chair, staining the underside of her skirt and dripping onto the floor as her fingers traced paths up and down her labia. Occasionally, she would give her clit a quick pinch, or let her fingertip slip into her sex. She shuddered, tensing up a bit as she watched Platinum get to work. She couldn’t see what was going on inside the robot’s mouth, but she knew exactly what she was doing. A few tiny bumps appeared on the underside of Nate’s shaft, proof that Platinum was in the process of working a string of little beads in and out of his cock-hole. She watched his thighs flex in response, and she could hear him moaning as Platinum’s vibrating body teased all of his most sensitive areas.  
  
“ _Mmf!_ You like that, Nate?” Kara gasped, pushing a finger into her folds. “It’s like she’s tongue-fucking you… You’re probably about to explode, aren’t you?”  
  
A shudder ran up Kara’s spine, and a tiny gush of fluids escaped her quivering pussy as a second finger joined the first inside of her. She worked them in and out, gradually upping her tempo as she eagerly awaited Nate’s inevitable climax. She chewed her lip, fixing her eyes on Platinum’s lips as the robotic woman happily slurped away at Nate’s head, which was just barely hidden from sight.  
  
“Hey,” Kara began. “I want to see it… Take him out and lick him until he cums… I want to watch him cover your face!”  
  
“Only if I get to watch you squirt,” Nate replied, somewhat cockily.  
  
Platinum wasted no time in obeying Kara’s command. She slipped her tongue out of Nate’s urethra and pulled back, freeing his cock from her warm, wet lips with a soft _plop._ She grinned, winked at the camera, and leaned forward. She started off with a quick kiss to Nate’s slip, letting her tongue dart out for a moment to collect the bead of pre-cum that oozed out. She slowly stroked Nate’s shaft as she began lapping at his cockhead, running her tongue up and down the purplish-pink crown. Kara watched wordlessly as Platinum began her messy tongue-bath, coating Nate’s sensitive tip in a generous layer of saliva. She moaned and whimpered softly as she watched through the computer monitor, gently rolling her hips as she feverishly worked her fingers in and out of her needy, dripping cunt. She was getting close to her limit, and she could tell that Nate was too. Platinum purred happily as she caught a spurt of pre. She squeezed out another immediately afterwards, and wrapped her tongue completely around Nate’s head. With her eyes fixed on his, she began stroking his cockhead with her tongue. Thick, slippery dollops of pre flowed freely from Nate’s tip as he began to gently thrust into Platinum’s tongue, grunting and gasping as he approached his peak. He ran his fingers through her silvery hair before suddenly grabbing a handful as his body tensed up. With a groan, he finally came. His balls tightened, pulsing rhythmically as they sent a thick load up his shaft. A tiny, yet still visible bulge ran up the length of his cock before the first wad of cum exploded from his tip. Platinum squeaked happily as it shot out and splattered across her face. She stroked Nate’s manhood as quickly as she could, eagerly coaxing out more and more globs of sticky spunk. Her face quickly became a creamy mess, painted white by Nate’s warm, gooey load. Even as Nate’s member twitched and pulsed in her hands, Platinum kept licking. She caught what she could in her mouth, keeping her tongue wrapped tightly around Nate’s tip as she squeezed and stroked, eager to milk out every last drop of jizz. The sight was enough to send Kara over the edge. She squealed in ecstasy, spreading her legs wide as her cunny began to twitch. She spread her pussy lips with two fingers as she desperately rubbed her clit, shuddering as she squirted her nectar straight at the camera. Thick, sticky spurts of girl-cum splashed across the screen, mostly obscuring Nate’s view as he began to come down from his own orgasm. He could hear Kara screaming and moaning as the blockage got thicker until, finally, only weak gasps could be heard from her end. After a few moments, Kara’s hand partially cleared the sticky mess, leaving a streak of smeared quim on the camera’s lens.  
  
“I… I need you to do that again,” she told Platinum, who eagerly moved to comply. “Nate, I am going to suck. You. Dry.” She plunged her fingers back into her cunt, moaning as she rocked her hips. “The minute I get back… I’m going to fuck your brains out…”  
  
\---  
  
“Good morning, Nate!”  
  
Platinum beamed as she stood over Nate’s bed. He groaned and rolled over, clutching the covers to his body.  
  
“Five more minutes,” Nate grumbled.  
  
Platinum grabbed the sheets and effortlessly pulled them away, tossing them to the side as she exposed Nate’s naked body.  
  
“Sorry, but you have to be up!” Platinum reminded him cheerfully. “You promised to help some of the League’s ladies with their _stress_ today, remember?”  
  
“Oh, right,” Nate groaned, forcing himself to get out of bed. “You want to come along?”  
  
“I’d love to!” Platinum chirped. “But I used up most of my battery power last night… I’ll need about a full day to recharge…” She looked a bit sad for a moment, but quickly snapped out of it. “I’ll be fine! You go have fun!”  
  
“I’ll try,” Nate muttered, pulling up his pants. “I feel like it’s going to be a long day though…”  
  
\---  
  
“ _NNF! AH! AH! AH! FUCK! GUH! HAH! F-FUUUCK!”_  
  
Zatanna’s cheek rested on her desk, which was shaking wildly, and her tongue lolled out into a small puddle of drool as Nate’s hips slammed into her rear over and over again. She backed her ass into him, thrusting along with him as he drilled her pussy. Her black hair was a mess, her blue eyes were glazed over with lust, and she was completely nude except for a torn-up set of fishnet leggings and a pair of knee-high black leather boots. Streams of arousal ran down her inner thighs, and a respectable puddle of juice had collected between her feet. Various magical knick-knacks clattered around on the desk as Nate fucked her like an animal. A wand rolled from the desk onto the floor, and her magician’s hat teetered precariously on the edge. A firm thrust from Nate sent it flying as Zatanna bit her lip and squealed in pleasure.  
  
“A-Are you- _NNGH!_ Sure this is going to work, Zee?” Nate asked between moans.  
  
“ _Ah! Fffffuck!_ I-It will,” Zatanna grunted. “I- _Oh, fuck yes!_ I’m s-sure of it… _AAHH! HAH!_ Y-You’ll be- be able to cum- _Ooooh!_ You can c-cum _buckets_ today if you want to!”  
  
Zatanna had been first on Nate’s list for the day, and he considered himself lucky that she was. Upon hearing of his – admittedly fortunate – predicament, she offered him a solution: a magic spell that would raise his sexual stamina to superhuman levels for an entire day. All she needed to make it work was a single load of his cum, and she was certainly doing her best to procure that ingredient. Zatanna’s soft, round ass cheeks jiggled as they _slapped_ against Nate’s hips. Her busty tits bounced as much as they could considering the fact that they were squished against the desk. She dug her nails into the surface as she focused her magic powers into a concentrated jolt of energy. She yelped as she shocked her clit with magic energy. A shudder ran through her body as the sudden sensation rocked her. She fired off another blast, and then another, and another. Each magic bolt was joined by a _zap_ from between Zatanna’s legs, and a squeak from between her lips. Her already-drenched cunt dripped with even more juices as she shocked herself toward an ever more rapidly-approaching climax. One more magic spell was all it took to make her scream in delight as she came. Her legs shook – and nearly gave out beneath her – as she squirted her quim all over the floor. Thick beads of her honey rolled down her inner thighs, dripping into the quickly-growing puddle between her feet. Nate felt Zatanna’s pussy squeezing down around his cock, greedily trying to pull him right back in each time he drew back. He didn’t let up for a second. He was too close to consider slowing down, and he made sure not to. He sped his thrusts, giving Zatanna a few quick _slaps_ to her ample rear for good measure before letting her know he couldn’t last any longer.  
  
“Z-Zee, I’m gonna-,”  
  
Zatanna didn’t let Nate finish his statement. Still reeling from her own orgasm, she pushed him back, freeing his member from her wet folds with a sloppy _pop._ She dropped to her knees and frantically felt around beneath her desk for a few seconds before withdrawing a gold chalice. She held it in place in front of Nate’s cock as she wrapped her free hand around his cock and began to stroke. Nate groaned as Zatanna finished him off. He bucked his hips, thrusting into her hand as he shot rope after rope of fresh, hot cum into the chalice. He pumped out an exceptionally-large load, helped along by some magical ball-fondling courtesy of Zatanna, and filled the chalice to the brim in a matter of seconds. Without missing a beat, Zatanna brought the cup to her lips, tilted her head back, and downed it all. A single stray bead of cum leaked out and dribbled down her chin as she licked her lips and set the chalice down.  
  
“ _Whew!_ So… So what’s that do?” Nate asked, gesturing to the now-empty chalice. “Do you, like, need to drink my cum to make the magic work, or what?”  
  
“Hm? Oh… I…” Zatanna blushed slightly as she chuckled sheepishly. “Actually, that was just, um… I just _really_ wanted to drink it… It just looked so… _Good…_ I couldn’t resist! _”_ She sat on her desk, giving Nate a sly grin as she spread her legs and beckoned him over. “Let’s try again… This time, I promise I won’t waste it…”  
  
\---  
  
“Do you like it when I tease you like this?” Wonder Woman asked smugly, tightening her lasso just a bit.  
  
The Lasso of Truth glowed with a golden light as Nate groaned. The magical lasso was wrapped around his arms and legs, keeping him immobilized on the ground as Diana straddled his cock – which also had a loop of rope round tightly around the base.  
  
“Y-Yes,” Nate grunted through his teeth.  
  
“I’ll bet you do… _Ooh,_ look! You’re getting so wet!”  
  
Nate’s cock pulsed as a thick spurt of pre erupted from his tip, splashing across the floor in front of Wonder Woman. Diana had her back to Nate, and was grinding against his cock, which pointed toward his bound feet. She was arguably having considerably more fun than Nate was. Her fat, wet pussy lips squeezed his shaft as she grinded against him, and she gave his heavy pouch a gentle tug every now and then as she slowly jerked him off with her cunt. She’d made a bit of a game out of their session by pretending that Nate’s cock was her own. From her point of view, it was fairly convincing. The only thing she really lacked was the sensation of stroking her very own thick, throbbing shaft, but the visuals were certainly a close second. She rubbed Nate’s cockhead with her palm, smearing his slippery pre all over her hands as she rocked her hips.  
  
“I could get used to this,” Diana purred as another spurt of arousal squirted through her fingers. “A nice, plump pair of balls… A _big,_ meaty cock… _Ooh,_ it gets me so excited imagining what I’d do to the other girls…” An impish grin formed on her lips as she tightened the lasso around Nate’s shaft. “If I had a dick, would you like watching me fuck Kara?”  
  
“Oh, c-come on,” Nate groaned. The lasso glowed. “Y-Yes… _Fuck,_ I hate that thing!”  
  
“You’re so dirty,” Wonder Woman teased.  
  
She ran her fingertip along Nate’s slit, toying with the freshest dollop of pre-cum before bringing it to her lips and licking it up. She moaned softly as she continued thrusting and stroking. She leaned back as she cued in on his body language, guessing that he was getting close. With Nate’s cock pointing back toward her between her legs, she squeezed her thighs together. She ran her thumb in circles around his glans and began thrusting her hips, stroking Nate off with her strong legs. She loosened the lasso just enough for him to get a bit of relief. He grunted, bucking his hips as well as he could as he finally peaked. Wonder Woman giggled as she tightened the Lasso of Truth around his cock, which twitched furiously as nothing came out. Nate gasped and moaned as Diana ruined his orgasm. A steady trickle of pre leaked out and dribbled down her thighs as she patiently waited out Nate’s dry climax. When he finally finished, Wonder Woman wrapped her hand around his appropriated shaft and squeezed the base.  
  
“Sorry, but I want this to be _good,”_ she said in a decidedly-unapologetic tone. “Besides, you didn’t ask nicely… If you want to cum, you have to say the magic word!” Another twist on the lasso. “You _do_ want to cum, right?”  
  
“Yes,” Nate hissed through his teeth. “I want to cum all over you…”  
  
“Naughty,” Diana cooed. “We’ll see about that…”  
  
Wonder Woman resumed her thrusts. She continued to milk Nate with her thighs as she teased his slippery, pre-coated tip with her palm. Her other hand was busy slowly stroking his shaft, pulling his foreskin down over his head with each firm tug. She smirked as she examined the member poking out from between her legs, and let her head fill with thoughts of plowing the entirety of the Justice League. Of course, she could never _really_ do that, but the fantasy was enough of a turn-on for her to be content. Beads of her own arousal dribbled down Nate’s groin, mingling with his pre-cum as Diana continued grinding. Nate moaned and grunted in frustration as he felt Wonder Woman give his balls another squeeze, as if testing them. She hefted the heavy orbs in her hand, gasping softly as she felt their weight.  
  
“Almost,” she whispered mischievously. “Just a bit more and I’ll be happy…”  
  
She glanced over her shoulder and took the look on Nate’s face as a sign that he was about ready to finish.  
  
“Are you about to cum?” Wonder woman asked.  
  
“Yes,” Nate grunted as the lasso glowed around his cock.  
  
“Do you want to cum on me?” Nate nodded in response. “Tell me… Tell me where you want to shoot it…”  
  
“I- _Fuck!_ I want to cum all over you!” Nate groaned through clenched teeth as the Lasso of Truth continued glowing. “I want to shoot my load all over your tits and your face!” He thrust his hips into Wonder Woman’s thighs. “ _Nnf!_ I want to cover you in jizz!”  
  
Wonder Woman’s breathing picked up as she ground her clit against Nate’s cockhead. The heat between her legs had been building for quite some time now, and it needed an out. She feverishly stroked Nate’s cock as he quickly neared his limit. With one last grunt, Nate finally came. Wonder Woman’s earlier denial had apparently overfilled Nate’s balls somehow. She gasped as the first shot of cum exploded from his tip and arced through the air to catch her square in the face. The next few ropes followed suit, either splattering across her cheeks or sticking in her hair. Nate’s balls churned and pulsed furiously as he desperately thrust into Diana’s firm thighs, firing a huge load into the air. Strands of spunk landed on her tits, her stomach, and her thighs as she regained her composure. She rocked her hips against Nate, finally bringing herself to climax alongside him as she relished in the sensation of being coated in warm, sticky jizz. Her girl-cum splattered against Nate’s twitching shaft as the last few droplets of cum leaked onto her thighs. She let out a throaty moan as she squirted straight onto Nate’s cock, giving the lasso one last tight squeeze before finally collapsing on top of Nate. The two lay there for a few minutes, coated in each other’s juices and gasping for air as they basked in their afterglow.  
  
“You know,” Diana said before planting a kiss on Nate’s cheek. “You make a great toy…”  
  
\---  
  
Big Barda ran a hand through her long, black hair as a shiver ran up her tanned, toned body. Nate held the seven-foot Apokoliptian around the waist from behind as he worked his fourth finger into her cunt. He was a bit worried at first when she asked him to fist her, but upon seeing just how wet she was – and how _big_ she was – he decided to give it a try. As he worked his entire hand in and out of her pussy, giving her inner walls the occasional tickle, he realized that he was enjoying himself almost as much as Barda was. Thanks to Zatanna’s spell, his cock refused to soften, and little droplets of arousal ran down his shaft as he rubbed Barda’s G-spot. She contorted in ecstasy on top of him as a practical flood of quim gushed from her cunt, which threatened to suck his arm right in as it contracted around him. Sweet, wet waves of girl-cum poured onto Nate’s abdomen and squirted across the floor as Barda rode out her climax with half of his arm in her cunny. Finally, she finished, and Nate pulled his hand free. Barda wiggled her hips against him, rubbing her rear against his stiff member as she whispered into his ear.  
  
“I love it when guys like you take charge,” she said. “I needed this _so_ badly… I didn’t know what to do when my husband went on that mission…”  
  
Barda pushed herself to her feet and retrieved a small, gold, metal rod from under her bed. At first glance, Nate thought it might have been a dildo, but then he realized that it was too large for that. It was, in fact, a weapon. The Mega-Rod was constructed from Apokoliptian technology, and packed quite a powerful punch. Its concussive blasts were powerful enough to tear straight through metal, and it was capable of firing concentrated rays of energy. Needless to say, what Barda was about to use it for was certainly not its intended purpose.  
  
“Since you did such a good job, I think I’ll give you a reward,” she said, kneeling in front of Nate. “You can use my mouth _however_ you want…”  
  
She bit her lip as she slowly worked the tip of the Mega-Rod into her pussy.  
  
“Don’t bother being gentle,” she whispered, winking at Nate.  
  
Nate could hardly recall the last time he’d been so turned on. He came into Big Barda’s room fully expecting a round of face-sitting or some sort of bondage, but was pleasantly surprised to find that she wanted him to be the dominant party. His cock quickly made the upgrade from rock-hard to diamond-hard, and twitched in front of Barda’s face as a little spurt of pre squirted out onto her perky tits. The sight of such a strong woman on her knees, completely submitting to his desires, was nearly enough to send Nate over the edge. He watched for a few moments as her bright, blue eyes glimmered in anticipation. Her chest rose and fell steadily as she awaited Nate’s next move, and little beads of sweat dripped down her chiseled stomach. Her hips moved ever so slightly as she slowly sank down onto the Mega-Rod, which was now gently vibrating inside her cunny. Nate couldn’t wait any longer. He grabbed her head with both hands and thrust forward, forcing her lips apart with his cock.  
  
“ _GGHLK-Mmmm…”_  
  
Big Barda moaned around the cock that had suddenly penetrated her throat. Nate could feel her drooling around him as she coughed a bit. Her warm, wet throat twitched slightly as she gagged around his girth. It took a few seconds, but she finally seemed to get used to the feeling of having a thick, throbbing shaft stuffed into her mouth. Once she’d caught her breath, Nate started to thrust. As per Barda’s instructions, Nate didn’t bother easing her into it. He started at full speed, filling the room with wet _slaps_ and gurgles as he fucked Barda’s face. She certainly wasn’t protesting – not that she was able to. The bulge in her throat moved back and forth rhythmically as she gyrated her hips, riding the Mega-Rod as it buzzed away in her pussy. A small puddle of arousal had already formed on the floor, and copious amounts of drool were running down Barda’s chin. Strands of spit clung to Nate’s balls as they smacked against Barda’s chin, and stray locks of her hair got tangled up in his fingers and around his shaft. Her tits bounced wildly as he slammed his hips into her face over and over again, driving himself into her throat all the way to his hilt with each thrust. Barda shuddered, letting out a garbled moan as she suddenly came. Nate watched, somewhat amused, as thick spurts of girl-cum shot out of her quivering sex, adding to the already-impressive puddle of quim on the floor. Drool dribbled down her chin and dripped onto her jiggling bust, which was already dripping with sweat. Nate grunted and tightened his grip on Barda’s face as he saw her up the speed on the Mega-Rod.  
  
“ _Fuck,_ your throat’s tight!” Nate groaned. “I can barely hold back… I bet you can’t wait for me to blow a fat load right into your mouth, can you?”  
  
“ _Mmn-hm!”_  
  
Barda’s eyes lit up at the prospect of eating Nate’s cum. He didn’t let up for a second as she came a second time, twitching and shuddering beneath him as he continued to relentlessly pound her throat. By now, Barda’s lower body was a sticky mess. Her thighs were absolutely drenched in her own cum, and the Mega-Rod wasn’t faring much better. She reached a shaky hand between her legs and groped around the rod for a few moments. It suddenly began emitting weak bursts of energy as it vibrated, sending even more intense sensations into Barda’s sex. She let out a muffled scream around Nate’s cock as her climax continued, intensified by the added stimulation. Nate lost control as Barda inadvertently tightened her throat around his girth. He pulled out, leaving just the tip in her mouth, and stroked his shaft.  
  
_“Fuck!_ Here it comes!” Nate grunted. “You’d better drink every last drop!”  
  
Barda was eager to do just that. As Nate’s balls finally pumped out their load, Barda squealed in delight around his cockhead. The first wad of hot cream to splash across her waiting tongue sent her right back over the edge. Her eyelids fluttered as she came again. Her twitching cunny squirted out thick spurts of girl-cum as Nate’s load blasted into her mouth. She swallowed every shot as it came out. _Gulp. Gulp. Gulp._ She sucked down air through her nose as Nate’s balls drained straight into her mouth, giving her the gooey reward she craved. She was practically heartbroken when Nate finally finished and pulled out, leaving her with one last precious mouthful of spunk. She swished the thick goo around her mouth for a few seconds, savoring the salty taste as long as she could before finally gulping it down. She opened her mouth, sticking out her tongue to show Nate that she drank down everything he gave her. He smiled and brushed a strand of hair from her face.  
  
“Good girl,” Nate remarked.  
  
\---  
  
Nate stretched as he walked out of the shower – his fifth or sixth one of the day. He was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist as he rounded the corner, nearly running straight into the last person on his list. Stargirl was in her full costume, save for the mask, and leaning against the wall.  
  
“Oh, hey!” she said. “I was waiting for you!”  
  
She led Nate into her room and locked the door, then immediately began to strip out of her costume.  
  
“To be honest with you, I’m pretty exhausted from hero stuff today,” Courtney began. “So… _You…”_ She poked Nate’s chest. “Are gonna have to do all the work!”  
  
Nate smirked.  
  
“Fine by me,” he said.  
  
The petite, blonde heroine was on him in a second. Now fully nude, Courtney leapt onto Nate, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist as she pressed her lips to his. Nate gripped her tight rear, squeezing it as he pushed his tongue into her mouth. He held her for a long while as she hungrily kissed him. Finally, he eased her to the ground and turned her around. Nate ran his hands up and down Courtney’s tight body, teasing her nipples and brushing his fingers along her pubic mound as he felt her up. He slipped a hand down her back, between her cheeks, and prodded at her ass with his fingertip. She gasped in response.  
  
“ _Ooh,_ someone’s feeling naughty…”  
  
“Just you wait…”  
  
Nate tucked his arms under Stargirl’s and clasped his hands behind her neck. She gasped as he pulled her down, bending backward with her on top of him. His cockhead was poking at her little pucker, eager to get in. Courtney giggled and wiggled her hips, rubbing Nate’s tip against her O-ring as he pushed against her. Little by little, her back door’s resistance gave way, and her rosebud began to widen. Nate took his time penetrating Courtney’s rear. Every fraction of an inch he managed to push in felt incredible. Stargirl’s ass was unbelievably tight. Her asshole clenched around his girth as he slid more and more of his shaft into her butt until, finally, he bottomed out. Nate kept Courtney in the hold, keeping himself buried in her rear for a few seconds as they both caught their breath. When Nate pulled back to begin thrusting, he felt Courtney’s insides twitch around him in response. Every subtle movement caused her to clench down on his cock, and he almost felt like daring Courtney to try jerking him off with only her ass. In the end, he decided to just fuck her in the ass. Nate thrust forward, driving his shaft all the way into Courtney’s rear tunnel as she yelped in response. His second thrust drew out a moan instead. Courtney planted her feet on the floor, bracing herself as she spread her legs and let Nate get to work on her tight, pink donut. Nate didn’t take long to find a steady rhythm. He went slow at first, giving Stargirl a chance to get used to having her guts filled with cock-meat. To his surprise, she told him to pick up the pace.  
  
“Hey,” Courtney breathed. “You can go faster, you know… I can take it! Come on, _fuck me!”_  
  
Nate happily obliged. He grunted as he drove his hips upwards, roughly drilling into Courtney’s ass. She let out a satisfied grunt, shivering as Nate started fucking her rear in earnest. Her petite tits bounced, and droplets of sweat began rolling down her tight body as Nate quickened his thrusts. Beads of arousal leaked from her tight little pussy, rolling down her inner thighs and across Nate’s balls as he stuffed her butt. She bit her lip, squeaking and moaning in pleasure as Nate’s thick, hot cock filled her rear entrance up. Both of them quickly deteriorated into a sweaty, grunting mass of flesh as wet _slaps_ filled the room. Nate’s thrusts became erratic as he fucked Courtney’s ass like there was no tomorrow. Every stroke threatened to send him over the edge, and he could tell that Stargirl wasn’t very far behind. He tightened his hold on her as her toes curled and she reached her peak. Courtney’s eyes rolled back and she screamed in pleasure as quim squirted from her cunny and arced across the room. She thrust her hips wildly as she sprayed girl-cum all over the floor. Nate groaned as he felt Stargirl’s O-ring clench down on him. Her rhythmic contractions were all it took for him to finally go over the edge. With a grunt, Nate buried himself in Courtney’s ass. His balls pulsed and tightened as he pressed them against her cheeks, and his cock twitched as he squirted a thick load straight into her guts. If Courtney’s moans and babbling were any indication, she loved receiving Nate’s cum-enema just as much as he loved giving it. Every thick, creamy shot of jizz that fired into her bowels seemed to draw out her climax, causing her to continue clenching her pucker as Nate came inside her. Her ass milked him for all he was worth, greedily sucking up every last drop of his spunk until his balls were totally drained. Finally, he pulled out, unplugging Courtney’s rosebud with a wet _plop._ Fresh cum immediately began to drool from her recently-used pucker as she rolled off of Nate, who lay on his back, exhausted. His eyelids felt heavy, but Courtney was clearly ready to go another round. Nate realized that Zatanna’s spell must have been wearing off. He glanced down at his crotch to see his cum-coated member beginning to soften. Courtney knelt between his legs, leaned forward, and took him into her mouth just before he passed out.  
  
_Where’s Zatanna when you need her?_ was Nate’s last conscious thought of the day.  
  
Courtney sighed around Nate’s girth as his head slumped onto the floor. She bobbed her head, stroking his shaft back to attention as she slurped greedily at his cum-coated cock. The taste of his leftover spunk and her own ass was simply too much to pass up – she could apologize in the morning. What she _really_ wanted was another round of fucking, but she knew that it wouldn’t be nearly good enough if she had to do all the work, so she contented herself with sucking one last load out of Nate’s unconscious cock. She kept her lips wrapped tightly around him as she fondled his pouch and stroked him, giving him gentle squeezes to try to speed things along. As a weak dribble of pre leaked into her mouth, she realized something: Nate couldn’t actually feel anything she was doing. If her lips weren’t stuffed full of his meat, a wicked grin might have been plastered on her face. She decided that she could be a bit rougher than usual since Nate was down for the count. She tightened her grip on his balls, rhythmically squeezing them as she roughly stroked his shaft and began to suck. She didn’t just bob her head and lick Nate’s shaft; she actually _sucked._ She slurped noisily at his cockhead as if it were a straw as she desperately tried to drain the last drops of jizz from his overtaxed balls. Muffled moans and sighs echoed through the room as Stargirl sucked and sucked and sucked as hard as she could, eagerly awaiting her reward as she tried to physically squeeze just a bit more cum up Nate’s shaft. It took a while, but she finally got what she was after. Nate groaned in his sleep, and Courtney felt his balls tighten in her hand. A weak, thin spurt of cream shot into her mouth, followed by a lazy trickle of runny spunk. She swallowed the salty fluid, a bit disappointed at the volume. She spat his rapidly-deflating cock out, shrugging as she accepted the fact that that last little bit was all Nate had left. She picked him up, gently laid him on the bed, and crawled onto the mattress, laying between his legs and resting her head on his cock. She gave it a soft kiss as she went to sleep, eagerly awaiting the morning so she could get something _really_ worthwhile out of him.


End file.
